


Sherlock Is Bored

by krislynrose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bored Sherlock Holmes, COVID-19, Coronavirus, Dr Strange references, F/M, Grocery Shopping, Implied Sexual Content, Poor John Watson, Quarantine, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Star Trek References, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krislynrose/pseuds/krislynrose
Summary: Sherlock hates grocery shopping, but his cabin fever is driving him insane.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Sherlock Is Bored

**Author's Note:**

> *I don't own Sherlock or John*

"Bored," Sherlock mumbled.

"What?" John asked.

"Bored!" Sherlock repeated louder. "I want to get out of here!" he whined.

"We can't really get out as much," John told him.

"You don't understand! Emily! Eeeeemmmmiiiiiiiiilllllllllllyyyyyyyy!" Sherlock called for his girlfriend.

"Babe, I'm just in the kitchen, no need to shout," Emily chuckled.

"I'm bored," Sherlock whined.

"I know, that's like the 60th time I heard you say that," Emily joked.

"I want to get out," Sherlock said.

"Well, we're about to go grocery shopping if you want to tag along," John said, putting his gloves on. He already had his face mask on.

"I hate grocery shopping," Sherlock groaned.

"You just said you're bored. Plus, it's been a little over a week since we left the apartment," Emily said. She already had her mask and gloves on.

"Ok. Just let me get my mask and gloves on," Sherlock said as he went to the sink to wash his hands. After he dried his hands, he grabbed a mask and put it on, along with a pair of latex gloves. "Let's get this over with," he said.

"You look like Dr. Strange," John said as the three of them walked out of the apartment.

"Shut up! I do not!" Sherlock whined.

"Yes you do. You look like Benedict Cumberbatch. And he's hot, just like you," Emily said. The three of them went in John's car, with Sherlock at the passenger seat next to him, and Emily at the back.

"I'm hotter," Sherlock said.

"Yeah, you are," Emily assured him. "But Star Trek. Khan in the shower though. Rawr!" she teased.

"Babe!" Sherlock whined.

"I'm kidding!" Emily laughed.

"To be honest, I was kind of mad they cut that scene off," John said.

"I wasn't. When I saw the clip of Khan in the shower, I thought he looked constipated. Get it? KHANstipated?" Sherlock laughed at his own joke.

John laughed along.

Emily, on the other hand, pouted.

"Come on, love. I look better in the shower than that Khan guy," Sherlock said to his girlfriend.

"That's so true. Khan may say he's better at everything, but you're amazing at everything. Especially in bed," Emily said with a wink.

"Ahem. I'm right here," John warned.

"Just shut up and drive," Sherlock joked.

"I am driving! You're lucky you're my best friends, otherwise I would've pulled over and kicked you two out of my car, but I won't," John joked along.

After driving for 10 minutes, they finally reached the grocery store.

"People still don't understand social distancing," Emily groaned.

"I know! When people get the flu, they want to stay home. But with coronavirus, they don't care and go out like 'Round and round the garden like a teddy bear!' It's ridiculous!" Sherlock agreed.

"Just makes you want to kick them. Or even spray them on the face with Lysol," John said as he parked the car, and the three of them got out.

"Sounds like something Sherlock would do," Emily joked.

"You know me so well," Sherlock said, holding two cans of Lysol. "One for you, milady," he added, handing one of the cans to Emily.

"Thank you, my dear," Emily said.

"You two are ridiculous," John said.

Once they entered the store, John took a look at the shopping list.

"Last time I checked they ran out of condoms. They better have more this time," Sherlock said.

"Oh my god, Sherlock! I'm NOT paying for your condoms! Get your own shopping cart if you have to!" John groaned.

* * *

After 1 hour and 2 full shopping carts, it was finally time to pay. John was on one register, Sherlock and Emily on another.

"I'm paying this time," Sherlock told his girlfriend.

"Oh no, it's ok. I'll pay," Emily said.

"Love, you paid last time. It's my turn," Sherlock said as he stuck his card in the machine, and got it out once it was approved.

"Alright. Thanks, sweetheart," Emily said.

"Anytime, love," Sherlock said, kissing Emily through their masks.

"You two ready to go?" John asked, both hands carrying his own grocery bags.

"Yeah, we are," Emily responded. She held Sherlock's hand, while her other hand carried half of their groceries, and her boyfriend carrying the other half.

* * *

After 3 hours, the three of them were hanging out in the living room.

"Bored," Sherlock whined.

"Again?!" John asked.

"I can help with that," Emily offered, winking at Sherlock, then she went to her and Sherlock's shared room, with Sherlock following behind. After a couple minutes, moans were heard from their room.

John grabbed two couch pillows and placed them over his ears. "Keep the noises down!" he groaned. The moans only got louder.


End file.
